


Sworn Duty (Yandere!Viking!DenmarkxReader)

by SailorMoonNerd



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Denmark (Hetalia) - Freeform, F/M, Hetalia, Viking, Yandere, viking denmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMoonNerd/pseuds/SailorMoonNerd
Summary: feel free to leave comments!<3 I feed off of them and they're what keep me writing <3
Relationships: Denmark (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Sworn Duty (Yandere!Viking!DenmarkxReader)

You smiled as you watched the young children run around playing. It was yet another beautiful day in the small country of Scandinavia and the men were taking advantage of the prey that would be out and about getting ready for hibernation.  
  
You watched as the older boys patiently tried to teach the younger ones the proper way to hold a sword. It was adorable how they tried to take charge and you were grateful for how much they would help you watch the younger children. You were busy doing your duties as the chieftain’s daughter. With such a role you had to be able to do everything; cook, clean, dry meat, sew, hunt, fight, finances, and most importantly, diplomacy. You did all this while also taking care of the children of the village on certain days. You know what they say “it takes a village to raise a child” that includes you. It wasn’t always easy, but you did usually have help.  
  
Your shoulders tensed as the sound of a bell rang through the village. All the children stopped what they were doing, looking towards you for direction. You looked at the younger children.  
  
“Obasi,” You called to one of the oldest causing him to run straight to you, “You know where the weapons are. I want you and the older kids to protect the younger kids. Take them to one of the biggest homes and hunker down there.”  
  
“But what are you going to do?” He questioned.  
  
“I’m going to do what any good Viking woman would do,” You smiled down at him, “I’m going to protect my people.”  
  
“Let me help! Let me protect you!” Obasi exclaimed. Such a small body, yet afraid of what could happen. Such a young person with so much gusto.  
  
“No, little one,” trying to gently shoot him down., “I need you with the children, you and the other boys are needed to protect them.”  
  
“I’m not a boy, I’m a man! I can protect the village, too!” You sighed. He was eleven, almost a man, but for now…  
  
“Not yet you aren’t. Men know when to follow instructions.” His face fell due to your light scolding. You weren’t wrong, but you knew how much protecting others meant to him, especially protecting you. “Please, Obasi. The children need you.” He sighed, nodding twice and turning around to shout orders at his friends.  
  
You smiled to yourself knowing the children would be safe, before running off to grab your bow.  
  
It took you no time to find it before you made your way to your home. With most of the men gone there wouldn’t be enough to fighters to protect your father, so you would have to do it yourself.  
  
“Father, are you--” you stopped mid-sentence as you burst through the door. There, standing in front of the chieftain, were two strangers. “Step away from the chief!” You growled, notching an arrow and drawing the string back. The two men paused and turned around.  
  
“(Y/n) It’s okay, they’re not here to attack.” Your father smiled lightly at you.  
  
“If that were the case, sir, they wouldn’t have brought so many ships. Nor would they be paying us a friendly visit while most of our men were gone.” Making your way around the men and took a stance beside your father.  
  
“Really. They’re just here to talk treaty,” you looked at him, “so put the arrow away.” You eyed the men before slowly doing as he asked. Your eyes never leaving the men. Your father might trust them, but you sure as hell didn’t. “As you were saying...” your father began as you studied the men.  
  
Your eyes first fell on the smaller of the two. He had medium-length sandy blond hair. The right of which was pulled into a braid that fell over his shoulder, while the rest was styled to the left, cascading down his shoulder and back. Only one small lock of hair didn’t follow gravity and chose instead, to curl. His blue eyes held no emotion as he spoke to your father. He wore a black tunic under a dark blue overcoat that had fur lining the collar. The tunic and collar were held in place by a black leather belt that held a small battle-ax. He was the one doing most of the talking.  
  
The other man had the same sandy-colored blond hair, pulled back into Ragnar braids. His piercing blue eyes were lit up in excitement as he chimed into the conversation every so often. He wore an orange tunic with red pants under a fur-lined cape with a hood. The Tunic was held tightly in place by a belt and sash that kept a large battle-ax, the size of which you had never seen before, in place at his lower back. Who the hell brings a weapon like that to talk about a treaty. Your eyes narrowed.  
  
“What do you think, (y/n)?” Your eyes snapped to your father as he shifted next to you.  
  
“About exchanging some of our men for theirs? Leaving our village more vulnerable? thanks, I hate it.” Scowling you turned to your father. “With all due respect; that can, and probably will backfire. It sounds more like a way to weaken our defenses than anything else.” You could feel the shorter of the two scowling at you.  
  
“That could be true, child.” He looked at you. “But it could also be a good way to make a new ally.” Counteracting her argument.  
  
“Is the possibility of a new ally really worth the safety of our people?” You shot back.  
  
“And that. That is where the question lies.” You fought back the urge to roll your eyes. Your father loved to play this kind of game, but he always made the right decisions. “So,” He turned back, eyeing the two. “With that being said, I’m going to need a few days to think this through.” Your eyes grew to the size of saucers. “As a sign of good faith, you two are welcomed to stay here.”  
  
“Here? You mean here, here? As in--”  
  
“I mean I am opening my doors to them. Are you questioning me?” Your father gave you a look. You held his gaze before sighing and looking away.  
  
“No. But if you’re allowing them to stay here, then I want the rest of their fleet gone.” It wasn’t exactly an unreasonable request.  
  
“We can’t just send them all away!” The bigger man piped in. You opened your mouth to retort back, only for your father to hold his hand up, silencing you.  
  
“One ship stays, the rest goes back to your home.” He looked at you. “Does that sit well with you?” You nodded. You figured that would work. You could feel the questioning gaze of the two strangers. “With that--”  
  
“Wait.” Squaring your shoulders and leveling your eyes with the men. “I’m sure you introduced yourselves when you came in, but I wasn’t here. Who are you men?”  
  
“Børre Thomassen.*” The smaller of the two answered.  
  
“And I’m Mathias Køhler! Who are you?”  
  
You stared at the two, before answering, “(Y/n). I’m (Y/n) the daughter of the chieftain.” Glancing at your father. "You can handle showing them to their rooms? I need to go relieve Obasi. I had him take the children somewhere safe when the bell began to ring."  
  
"It's a miracle you're able to get that boy to listen to you." Your father mused.  
  
"I know how to get him to listen." You said with a confident smirk.  
  
"It doesn't hurt that he admires you." Now that wasn't fair. True, but not fair. You rolled your eyes playfully as you walked out.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, you found the children and explained what happened, with very little details, to Obasi.  
  
“Okay, kids!” You clapped your hands, getting the attention of everyone. “We’re gonna play a game that tests your hunting skills!” You smiled, looking around at the child of small humans. “I’m gonna split you guys into two groups: one the hunters, the rest is the prey.” Looking around. “Obasi, Freydis, Hilde, Geir, and Olav, you five are the hunters.” They all shared a look and moved off to the side. “Ingrid, Astrid, Siv, Torhild, Turid, Arne, Harald, Inge, Ivar, Vidar, Asmund, Ødger, Tora, Thurid, Ulfhild, Aegelmaer, Alefdane and Revna! You eighteen are going to be the prey. Prey will have a five-minute head start. I want you to hide, cover your tracks, move in a pattern that doesn’t make sense, double back, do whatever you have to to keep the hunters off your trail.” You turned your attention to the five you named earlier, “use your tracking skills, keep your eyes peeled and follow what you can. You’ll catch the prey by tagging them with either your hand or a stick you’re holding. You’re not aiming to hurt each other, be gentle, then bring them back here, to me.”  
  
“This sounds like a fun game! Mind if I join?” You jumped hearing the slightly gravely voice of one of the new-comers. You saw most of the children glare at the stranger before you turned around.  
  
“No, it’s a game to test the children.”  
  
“Awe, then I guess I’ll just have to join you in watching them!” He smiled down at you, widely. You sighed and rolled your eyes before turning around.  
  
“You have until sunset, if any of the prey is still in the forest by the time the sun goes all the way down, the hunters lose. If all the prey is here, the hunters win! Is everyone ready?” They all cheered. “I don’t think you’re ready. I’ll ask again: Is everyone ready?” They cheered louder. “That’s better! Prey! Go and hide!!!” With that, they were off, giggling and tripping over each other. “You five can sit back and rest for a few minutes,” You smiled at them before scowling and turning towards the newcomer. “You, on the other hand… come with me.” you stomped past him, leaving him to either follow or be left with five children who were obviously not happy with his appearance.  
  
After the two of you were out of earshot of the children you turned to him. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, stranger?”  
  
“Mathias, my name is Mathias, and your dad said you’d be here with the kids! So I decided to take a walk and check out the young Vikings in action! Getting to watch the Chief’s cute daughter in action is most definitely consolation prize!” You couldn’t stop the muscles in your face from twitching. “You’re so good with the kids, and you know each of them by name!” he sounded shocked.  
  
“You tend to learn their names when you’ve helped raise them. They’re good kids. My kids. My people. Watching them, raising them, helping them, it's my duty as their future chief. What I am doing with them is making sure they’re raised up to be the best damn Vikings they can be.” Mathias stared at you blankly. Were those really the duty of a future chief? He thought back to the last time he watched the young ones in his own village. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a scoring system to set up to see who wins. Why don’t you go bother someone else? The smith, perhaps?” you gave him a look before turning around and walking back towards the waiting five children.  
  
Mathias watched you go, and as you sat and talked to the kids, giving them simple instructions. The change in the air around you practically visible. There was something about you. Something about the way you held yourself, something about how you dealt with things, with him, with the kids, with your father. Something about how protective of your people you were, even to the point of hating visitors. Just something that he liked. Something he really liked, and it pulled him to you, by some invisible force. He wanted to follow you, to talk to you, even if it meant hearing you yell at him, as long as you were talking to him, he was happy.  
  
For now, he decided to listen to your advice as he turned from you and went back into the heart of the village. It was a bigger village than he had expected, almost a trade town. There were more than one smiths, so he wasn’t very sure which one you meant. Perhaps he could visit all three. Maybe he could get you something, a present so to say, to maybe ease your aggression towards him. But what could he get you from your own village that would make you happy?  
  
He’d have to work hard to make you happy.  
  
“Alright, kids! When you bring one of your friends back I’ll be putting a stone in a circle that has your name. Whoever has the most stones wins a secret prize!” You smiled happily at them. You had the perfect prize for this, the kids will love it! You even had a surprise prize for last “prey” to be brought out, if the hunters won. If the prey won you had smaller prizes for all of the ones left. “Alright, guys! Get going!” With that, the game began. The children running in different directions. You smiled to yourself and sat down, ready for a long day of doing very little. You chose the hunters mostly because they were the older children and you wanted them to be ready to hunt when they went out the first time with everyone. If they could hunt a human, even just children, they would be at least a little prepared. This little bit of free time would also give you some time to think of other exercises to test them.  
  
“(Y/n) I caught someone!!” your attention snapped to Freydis as she came out of the forest, Revna close behind. The younger child looking ashamed to be the first to be caught.  
  
“Good job Freydis!” you said, taking a stone from the pile you had asked the others to gather for you. “You’re the first to score!” you looked at Revna, “would you like to help me, little one?” you asked, wanting to lift her spirits a little, “could you go, talk to Yrsa? She said she’d have lunches ready for everyone today, but I can’t go get them, I have to stay here and keep track of everything.” She smiled happily before nodding and running off, her little legs carrying her as fast as they could. You looked at Freydis “If you continue to just stand around there’s no way you’ll win.”  
  
“I know! I just… who was that man from before?” You knew the kids would be curious, and very much expected questions.  
  
“He’s a visitor from another village, he’s going to be staying here for a few days.” You smiled at her.  
  
“But why? He’s not a trader, is he?” You shook your head at her.  
  
“I don’t know what he is. All I know is; he and a few of his companions are going to be staying here for a little while, they spoke with my father, but that’s all I can tell you right now.” You knew she wouldn’t be happy with that answer, hell you weren’t happy with the answer, either. She stared at you for a few moments before nodding and running off, back to the game.  
  
  
  
A few hours later you had a small collection of children.  
  
Hilde had brought you Aegelmar, Alefdane, and Ødger. Geir had managed to wrangle Harald, Tora, and Ulfhild. Olav was only able to find Thurid so far. Freydis and Obasi were tied for first with four each. Freydis with Revna, Ingrid, Astrid, and Torhild. Obasi with Siv, Turid, Arne, and Asmund.  
  
The only two left were the twins Ivar and Vidar. You had expected those two to be the easiest, with their obsession of never being apart. You smiled and looked at the sky. There was still an hour before the sun went down, so it was really anyone’s game. Hilde and Geir would be able to make a quick comeback if either of them were able to find the two, they could even tie it up if each of them found one.  
  
“(Y/n)!!” you rolled your eye at the familiar voice before turning around to face it.  
  
“What is it, stranger?” you asked, eyeing him.  
  
“Mathias.” he corrected, not realizing you’d rather not use his name. “I see the game’s still going on?” he looked at the children. “It looks like they’re all here?” he scratched his head.  
  
“Ivar and Vidar are still out there,” you turned towards the forest, “which is unusual,” furrowing your eyebrows, you were actually starting to worry a little.  
  
“I’m sure everything’s fine! While we wait, I have so--”  
  
“(Y/n)!” a very frantic Obasi came running through the brush. You ran over to meet him, senses on high alert. “I found the twins, but there’s a big problem!” He was shaking and out of breath, as if he had ran back.  
  
“Obasi, you need to calm down. What happened?”  
  
“They were hiding really well! They found a little cave to hide in and were staying super quiet and it was really difficult to find them! But then there were these wolves! Five of them! That’s how I found them! They’re cornered!” Your blood ran cold. Your village didn’t have much trouble with wolves, but you ran into a few in your lifetime, and they were terrifying.  
  
“Take me to them.” you quickly grabbed your bow and quiver, which you hadn’t put away since the incident earlier.  
  
“I’m coming, too!” you looked at the stranger.  
  
“This isn’t a job for you,” you growled. He looked at you.  
  
“It doesn’t matter! Wolves are dangerous!” You turned to him.  
  
“Have you ever dealt with wolves before? I’m already going to have two kids to protect, I don’t need a third” you hissed out. He paused, staring down at you, processing that insult.  
  
“Of course I have! I’ve been all around Scandinavia, I know how to handle those beasts.” This would also be a good time to get something that would make you happy. The pelt of a dangerous beast made women happy, right? He held your gaze as if challenging you.  
  
“Fine,” you growled after a long pause. “Children, I want you to all stay here, We’ll be back shortly.” You nodded to Obasi as he ran off, you and the new-comer close behind.  
  
  
  
It didn’t take long for the three of you to make it to the aforementioned cave, you heard the growling and a few barks before seeing the small pack. “Alright, Obasi, we will distract the wolves, while you get the twins out of there, okay?” you whispered casting a glance at the stranger. “Let’s see how well you handle that ax of yours.” You said before notching an arrow. He nodded and pulled the ax out as you drew your bow.  
  
The battle was quick, starting with you shooting an arrow through one of the wolf's heads. That caused the other four wolves to turn to the scent of the new threat. As you readied another arrow Mathias jumped from where the three of you were hiding. He fought with one as you shot your arrow at a third.  
  
“Go! Obasi, get them out of here and quickly!” you looked towards the kids before readying another arrow. You were about to look for the fourth before hearing the very “manly” scream. You turned towards Mathias as you saw one of the wolves biting into his leg as he fought his original wolf. You swore under your breath before shooting that wolf.  
  
“Thanks!” he yelled back to you as he decapitated the original wolf. There was still one. You notched an arrow, looking around for it. Where the hell--  
  
“Get down!!” You quickly hit the ground, narrowly dodging the wolf that would have pounced on your back had you not have been given that warning. Before you could gather your bearings you watched as he quickly put an end to the fifth and final wolf, a little of the blood splattering on you. You stared at the larger Viking in shock.  
  
He just saved your life.  
  
“Thanks, stranger,” you mumbled as you got up. “That was a good save.” You took a deep breath and looked at the dead animals. You sighed and walked over, picking up the smaller one of them. “Might as well get some of these back, right?” you looked over, Mathais had one draped over each of his shoulders, and another in his arms. “I’ll come back for the last one,” you said getting ready for the walk back home.  
  
“No need!” you turned towards the voice.  
  
“Obasi, I told you to run!” you scowled, angry at the thought of him disobeying you.  
  
“I did! But then I heard the stranger scream like a little kid.” You scoffed, trying not to laugh as he came over, doing his best to pick up the last wolf.  
  
“If you’re going to carry one, take this one,” you sat the one you had down.  
  
“I can get this one!” You watched as he struggled trying to pick the larger one. After a few tries, he finally gave up and walked over, picking up the small one.  
  
“Told you.” you chuckled as up picked up the last one, slinging it over your shoulders. “Let’s get back,” you said, the adrenalin from the battle wearing out. You were more than ready for dinner and bed.  
  
Mathias watched as you led the way back to the village. He was impressed with your battle skills. Sure he had saved your fine ass, but you saved his first. I guess you could say your archery skills were… Top-notch.  
  
  
  
Five days later you were watching the children again, using this opportunity to teach them about fish. Most of them already knew how to fish, but you wanted to also teach them the many ways to preserve said fish, mostly smoking, salting, and drying.  
  
It was late into the afternoon, the sun barely hanging in the sky as you were just finishing up the lesson. “Now remember, preserving meat is very important, especially in the winter months. It’s what keeps us fed during those months, okay?” you looked around, making sure the children were paying close attention. “With that, it’s just about time for dinner! Why don’t you kids head on home, hm?” Within a few minutes, most of the children were gone, leaving only you and Obasi.  
  
“(Y/n)...” he got your attention, “I was wondering… would you help me learn how to ride a horse?” you stared at him in shock.  
  
“Isn’t your father teaching you?” That was the father’s job. He was nearly twelve.  
  
“He’s been trying, but...” you knew the end of that sentence. But Obasi was a stubborn child, and it was hard to teach him. You sighed.  
  
“I’ll be at your family’s farm tomorrow afternoon, right after lunch, alright?” He smiled widely and nodded before running off.  
  
“He looks to be very attracted to you.” you turned your head towards the newcomer, “It’s cute.”  
  
“Well, yeah, I’m--”  
  
“Don’t say it’s because you’re his future chief. He doesn’t even listen to the current chief.” you rolled your eyes. He wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t matter. It was obvious to everyone in the village he had a small crush on you, but you did your best not to indulge him to much. Sure it might have been mean to use his infatuation to your advantage, but it worked and kept him in line.  
  
“Now that your lessons are done for today--” You looked at him.  
  
“I’m busy for the rest of the night.” You had rabbit stew brewing for the day, it was your favorite and you couldn't wait to get a bowl and relax for the rest of the night.  
  
"Could you give me just five minutes? I have something I wanna show you!" You stared at him. You really weren't doing your duty and being hospitable towards this guy, were you? Now that you think about it, you hadn't seen him the past few days, since the wolves.  
  
"You have five minutes" you sighed out. Mathias beamed before grabbing your hand and dragging you away.  
  
  
  
It didn't take long to get back to your home, where he and his companion were staying. His room was surprisingly clean, you weren't expecting him to actually be clean. From what you saw of him he was a very relaxed man, nothing really got to him.  
  
"Ok, close your eyes!" You furrowed your eyebrows. "Don't look at me like that, I swear you'll like it!" Rolling your eyes you closed your eyes, waiting, hearing as he ruffled around the room.  
  
"Ok! Open them!" When you did he standing in front of you, a bundle in his arms. What he held was a large wolf fur cape, much like the one he himself wore. On top sat a small bundle of arrows, the likes of which you had never seen. Instead of stone, like you were used to, the heads were made of a jet black material shining in the light. The feathers weren't the usual feathers either, those were a beautiful deep blue, almost as deep as the ocean. "(Y/n) I was wondering… well…" a light blush adorn his cheeks. You knew where this was going, and you didn't like it.  
  
"Ah, listen, stranger, this is a bad idea. You're going to be leaving soon. Probably. Plus, I'm not looking for a relationship right now." You smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Well, what if your father takes my clan up on our offer? Then I'll be staying longer!"  
  
"I'm still not looking for anyone right now.." you scratched your head. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for your help in the forest, but I need to be with someone from my own village. I couldn't take you from your people."  
  
"Then you can come home with me!" Oh hell no.  
  
"I'm my father's only child. He needs me to lead my people when he's gone. I can't leave them." You scowled.  
  
"We can still make it work! Just give it a chance?" That smile was honestly kind of adorable, but you just couldn’t.  
  
“It’s not that I’m not flattered, really, but I’m too busy right now.” you tried to give him a reassuring smile. “Now, really, I have to check on the stew for tonight.” With that you left him, not giving him a chance to try and reason with you any further.  
  
  
  
“Børre, could you go get Mathais?” You looked at the second stranger in your home, as you began scooping the stew into bowls. After almost an hour the stew was completely done, and it smelled amazing.  
  
Børre looked at you before getting up from his position sharpening his weapon. “I will go find him.” Mathias had left a few minutes after you had rejected him, probably to process what you had said no.  
  
“(Y/n),” Your father’s voice drew your attention from the mouthwatering food. You turned towards him, a bowl in your hand. “I have a few things I’d like to discuss with you.” you knitted your eyebrows together. “What do you think of our guests?”  
  
“Well, the smaller one stays to himself, mostly reading.” you hummed. “The other… Well, he was a huge help in the forest- he killed two of the five wolves,” you said, avoiding an answer as you took the bowls to the table, setting them down.  
  
“And?” you bit your lip.  
  
“And he tried to court me, in a way.” Your father looked at you, questingly. “He attempted to give me presents. A cape made from the pelt of one of the wolves along with some strange arrows. I didn’t accept.”  
  
“And why not?” Your father sat down in his usual seat, you to his right.  
  
“I couldn’t. I’m not looking for anyone. My duties keep me just too busy. Besides, they’ll be leaving soon. Right?” the look your father was giving you wasn’t reassuring, “You are planning on sending them away soon, right? You’re not seriously considering taking them up on their offer, are you?”  
  
“There has been a development, yes.” He was being careful with his words, that wasn’t a good sign. You opened your mouth to ask for more details but were cut off when the door to your home. Your father lowered his voice, “We will talk more later.”  
  
  
  
The next morning you went about your normal day. Breakfast, studies for a few hours, then lunch. After lunch, you gathered your things and headed out to Obasi’s family farm.  
  
“(Y/n), this is a pleasant surprise!” Bjørn, Obasi’s father, greeted you at the door.  
  
“I thought he would have told you? He requested my help learning to ride a horse.” you stepped through the doorway. “Where is he?” his parents shared a look. “What? What’s wrong?”  
  
“He… He went out last night, and hasn’t been home since.” his mother looked down. “We have people looking, but no one’s been able to find him.” you stared at them.  
  
“Why didn’t you come and get me? I could be out there looking. We could have the village looking for him.” you looked between them.  
  
“He’s done this before, he’s usually back home by lunch.”  
  
“Plus he’s the one who asked me here, so there has to be something wrong...” you sighed, running a finger through your hair. “You guys, wait here. I’ll figure something--” you were cut off by frantic knocks at the door.  
  
Bjørn quickly walked over, throwing open the door, as if hoping it was his son.  
  
“Have you seen the twins?!” a shrill, panicked voice practically screeched.  
  
“The twins are missing, too?” you made your way over to the woman. “When was the last time you saw them?”  
  
“Breakfast, they went out to play, and haven’t returned. They never miss lunch!”  
  
  
  
Great, just great. This search was not going very well, you scowled as you continued to comb the forest, over half of the village helping as you searched for the three children. It had been a few hours and there was no sign of them. You had even gone back to the cave with the wolves, no one was there.  
  
“(Y/n)!!” your head snapped up as your legs automatically ran towards the scream.  
  
That night you held a pyre for Obasi. It looked as if an animal had mauled him, his body almost unrecognizable. You stood there, trying your best not to cry as the cool air blew against your face. You were standing further from the pyre, the thought of seeing his charred remains caused your stomach to churn. You shivered as a tear rolled down your cheeks. It felt so strange. The thought that that stubborn little boy would never be around to pester you, that your father would never have to tell you to get him under control again. You hadn’t realized you were full-on crying until you felt something fuzzy wrapping around your shoulders, along with a strong and steady arm. You looked up, seeing Mathias.  
  
“I know you were close to the kid… I’m sorry.” you took a deep, shaky breath but otherwise stayed silent. There was nothing to say.  
  
The following week went by slowly as if time were mud. The twins were still missing, Astrid went missing, as well. Everything was spiraling. The only comfort you found was in your cooking. Mathias had brought you the cloak he had made you, the night of the pyre. The arrows were on your dresser, untouched. Despite everything, Mathais was adamant in his pursuit of you. From making sure you were actually eating what you were cooking, to trying to make sure you slept enough, even to making sure you had a shoulder to cry on, he was always there, always watching.  
  
“(Y/n), you really should eat more,” he hummed as he cut you more of the boar you had smoked.  
  
“I’m full, stranger,” you grumbled as you stood up. “I need to get back out there, I need to--”  
  
“You need to sleep, you’ve barely laid down since the kids went missing.” Mathias gently grabbed your arm. Your head snapped to him.  
  
“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but it is freezing out there. The children won’t be able to survive out there for much longer,” you growled, pupils shrunken from the lack of sleep, making you look almost feral.  
  
“That’s if they’re alive, (Y/n). You need to accept the possibility...” he trailed off.  
  
“They’re my kids! They wouldn’t just run off and die. They’re not weak, they can handle themselves, but not alone for very long and it’s my duty to save and protect them!”  
  
“Yes, but it is my duty to protect you.” Your father’s voice boomed from the other side of the room. Both of you turned towards him.  
  
Your father studied you. Your hair was a mess, out of its usual braids. It looked like you hadn’t brushed it in a few days, and the amount of grease was visible. You were self-destructing, and as your father, it was his job to stop it.  
  
“Mathias, take her to her room, please.” your eyes widened.  
  
“Father, you can’t just make me stay here! I need to--”  
  
“You are of no use to the search party when you can’t think properly. Get some sleep. And don’t make me have Mathais stay in your room and guard you.” You stared at your father, ready to challenge him. He saw the glint in your eyes. “Alright,” he sighed as he turned around grabbing the bow you kept in the main room of your home, grumbling, “Stubborn girl. If you can shoot this and hit the bull's eye outside, I will allow you to continue the search. If you miss the red by even just a little, you go to bed. Understood?”  
  
You ripped your arm from Mathais’s grasp. As you walked to your father, looking at the bow. You gently took it from his hands. You felt the wood with numb fingers. Wondering if you could actually pull back the string you wrapped three fingers around string you pulled, finding it strangely hard. The bow felt like it resisted you with every fiber of its being. Both men watched you, studying carefully watching you. You pulled again, finding the string almost impossible to move.  
  
“I thought as much. Mathias,” your father looked at him, “Get her to her room, make sure she gets some sleep.” the next thing you knew you were being thrown over broad shoulders and hauled to your chambers.  
  
He dropped you on your bed. “Are you going to change, or am I going to have to… help you?” he asked, eyeing you as he spoke. Something primal sparking in him. It made you uncomfortable.  
  
“You can leave.” you gulped inaudibly, “I’ll change and sleep. My father was right, I’m too weak right now to be of use to anyone.” Mathias raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No way. Your father told me to make sure you slept, and I plan to follow his order.” He backed up to the door. “I’m going to get you a warm bowl of water, you might want to be dressed by the time I come back in, or I'll be helping you.” The chill in his voice caused you to shiver.  
  
As soon as he left the room you stood up and grabbed your pajamas. You didn’t want to risk him making good on his threat. You could probably escape through the window, but you realized your father was right. Every muscle in your body was screaming for you to stop and rest. Your head felt like it was splitting in half. You had to force your eyes to stay open as you pulled your nightgown over your head. Collapsing onto your bed you waited for Mathais, a quick facial wash would honestly be very nice. No sooner after you thought that did he come sweeping into your room with the bowl. A minute later your face was clean, already making you feel refreshed.  
  
“Now lay down, I could really use a nap, too.” You looked at him, eyebrows knitted together.  
  
“Then go to your room and take one,” you yawned as you laid down.  
  
“Oh, no, dear,” Mathais walked over, climbing into the bed next to you, “I’m just doing what your father requested of me.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to his chest. You thrashed, trying to push him away in a frenzied state. “Just stop moving and sleep, you won’t even know I’m here.” Of course you’d know he was there, the strong arm around you was a persistent reminder. The heat radiating off of him wouldn’t stop, no matter how much you tried to ignore it. If you wanted to ignore it. He was so warm, it was comforting. You couldn’t stop your eyes from closing. The longer he held you the heavier your eyelids felt.  
  
Your body felt heavy as you woke up, as if you were being weighed down by sand. You groaned as you rolled over, looking around your room. You were alone, good. You sighed, sitting up and stretching. It honestly felt good to be waking up, you felt refreshed and alert. Getting up you ran a hand through your hair; It felt greasy and disgusting, it was time for a quick bath.  
  
Clearing your eyes of the crust in the corner you walked over to your dresser and pulled out a new outfit you turned to the door, reading to start the journey to make yourself a hot bath.  
  
“(Y/n)! You’re awake!” You jumped seeing the all too familiar build of Mathais’s. “I drew you a bath!”  
  
“Have you not heard of knocking? Maybe you should learn how to?” you rolled your eyes. Trying to hide the fact you were excited to bathe.  
  
“Well, yeah, but I thought you were asleep,” he flashed you a hesitant smile.  
  
“Sure you did… You said there was a bath ready?” Your question caused him to beam.  
  
  
  
“(Y/n),” You looked at your father over the dinner table that night. “It will please you to know, I have made my decision.” You raised an eyebrow, finally, it had been long enough.  
  
“Then when are they going home?” you asked, trying your best not to smirk.  
  
“After the wedding, and you’ll be going with them.” your fork dropped.  
  
“What wedding?” your voice raised an octave.  
  
“Our’s!” your head snapped to the man beside you, Mathais.  
  
“Not happening,” scowling you turned back to your father. “I’m not marrying some stranger, some nobody from a different village.”  
  
“I like to think this past almost two weeks has brought us together, really.” You heard him muse.  
  
“I wouldn’t call the chief’s son a nobody.” the smaller, more quiet of the two said between bites. Your face paled. He was the child of a chief? Why hadn’t he said so earlier? If that was the case, your father would have a reason to marry you off to him.  
  
“I have seen how well he takes care of you,” your father explained.  
  
“This past week has been an exception. I don’t need taken care of.”  
  
“This village needs someone beside you to keep you calm when you get like this.”  
  
“I am perfectly calm.”  
  
“Now, after sleeping for almost a whole day.”  
  
“I lost my cool. One of our children are dead, and three are missing! Of course, I got a little hysterical.” you defended yourself. Your father opened his mouth. “Father, I refuse. There’s no way I’m--”  
  
“You don’t have a choice.” Your father hadn’t raised his voice to you in years. “It will solidify an alliance with his village, which isn’t very far from here, and you will be married to a strong man. I won’t have to worry about training him on how a village is to be run.”  
  
“Besides,” you felt a strong arm draped over your shoulders, “You can’t say our cuddling last night wasn’t enjoyable.” Your head slowly turned to him.  
  
“If you like your arm, I’d remove it. NOW.” he stared at you, eyes wide, as he slowly withdrew his arm. You stood up, holding your father’s gaze. “I’m going for a walk. I suggest you think about this further, father.” venom dripped from every word as you stormed out of the home.  
  
“I suggest you think about your attitude, child--” were the last words you heard as the door closed behind you.  
  
You found solace on a nearby cliff. It was far enough away from the village it was unusual for anyone to bother you, but it was still close enough for you to see if something were to happen. The beautiful view of the ocean didn’t hurt, either. It was the place you’d go when you had to think about something, and right now you had a lot to think about. Your father wanted you to marry a stranger from a different village. Children were missing. Everything just felt like it was falling apart, and you had no control over anything. You were supposed to have full control, supposed to know what to do in these situations, but instead, you felt like you were just along for the ride.  
  
“Your father said I’d find you up here,” you groaned to yourself, identifying the voice without turning around.  
  
“I came up here for some quiet time to think, you’re not helping,” you growled out.  
  
“Actually, I’m here to help make this arrangement a little easier on you.” he walked over to you, sitting down. “Your father is doing what he believes is best for not only you but the future of your village.”  
  
“Well, he’s wrong! I don’t need you, stranger. My father just isn’t thinking straight.”  
  
“Well, you might think that, but he’s not wrong.” you could hear a smug smirk in his voice. “Once you finally come around, the children here might just stop going missing.” your blood froze. “It’s getting harder and harder to lure kids away.” Your head snapped to him. “But, if you still reject me, I’m sure I could find new ways.” the dark look in his eyes scared you.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?!” you yelled, hopping up. “Where are they? Where are the kids?” he motioned to the cliff.  
  
“It’s really not hard to snap their necks once we’re far enough away. Then it’s just the waiting game until night.” you stared out, watching the waves push and pull against the cliff. “I’m sure it’d be easy to lure away one of the smaller children. Revna perhaps? She’s young and would be easy to convince.”  
  
“Don’t you dare touch her!” you growled ready to grab him.  
  
“Then maybe you should rethink what your father has said.” He turned to you as he stood up, towering over you. “You have twenty-four hours.”  
  
“Oh really? And what if I decide to tell my father what you’ve told me?” he smirked darkly, challenging you.  
  
“Like he would believe you? He thinks I’m the perfect Viking man. I take care of my woman, I help the village look for the missing children, I’m strong, dependable, He wouldn’t believe you. Besides, he would just think you were accusing me to get out of the marriage.” you stared at him, thinking. “You have twenty-four hours, my bride.” with that, you watched as the large Viking walked away.  
  
  
  
“Father, please, reconsider this!” you practically begged as your father sat at his desk. “That man is a monster! He admitted to murdering the missing children!” Your father looked at you, unbelieving. “Father, you have to believe me, please. I’m your daughter, why would I lie about something like this.”  
  
“(Y/n), I know you’re against this marriage, but it’ll be what’s best for you in the end.”  
  
“You think forcing me to marry not only someone I don’t even like, but a monster, too, will make me happy!? You think I’ll actually go through with this?!”  
  
“I know you will,” He slammed his fist down onto the table. ”Because you have no choice in the matter. You will learn to love him, just like your mother did.” you stared at your father.  
  
“I never thought you’d do the same thing mother’s parents did, after seeing how miserable it made her.” You straightened your back. “But if that’s what you really wish, to see your daughter waste away like her mother, then fine. I just really hope you realize how much of a mistake this is before it’s too late.”  
  
You were trapped. You were going to be married off to a man who had already admitted to murdering three children. He was probably the thing that killed Obasi too. Your father wasn’t listening to you, no one was. You stalked out of your home, casting a glance around the bit of the village you could see. You stopped when you accidentally caught Mathias’s eye. You held his gaze for less than a second before you turned away and scurried off. Mathias followed behind you, following you to the cliff.  
  
“What do you want, stranger?” you groaned. “I’m trying to enjoy my last bit of freedom, without you.”  
  
“I take it you spoke to your father?” He walked up behind you, wrapping his arms around your shoulders.  
  
“He wouldn’t listen to me… He insists I go through with this.” you frowned as a lone tear began to roll down your cheek. “I can’t disobey him. If this is what he thinks will help the village, then I have to.” Shit, you were starting to cry.  
  
“So, what are you saying?” he asked, resting his chin on the top of your head.  
  
“It’s my duty, to marry you. If not for my father, then for the sake of the children.” you resigned yourself to that. You had to. “No matter how much I dislike it.”  
  
“We can start small, my queen. Why don’t you start by saying my name, hm?” your eyes flickered up as if to look at him. “You haven’t said it, not even once, since my first day here.”  
  
You were silent, so very silent. It was almost as if you had fallen asleep where you stood. It stayed like that for a few moments, before you finally opened your mouth, “I don't like you… Mathias."  
  
Denmark smirked, he couldn't wait to have you beside him during the world meetings. Your beauty and spunkiness would be refreshing during those boring things. All he had to do was talk to Norway. Nations were able to keep one thing living beside them, only dying when the nation does. He chose you, you would be the thing he would keep forever. His beautiful Viking queen.  
  
"I love you, too, (Y/n). I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments!<3 I feed off of them and they're what keep me writing <3


End file.
